1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains particularly to an improved cross bracing construction for securely, detachably and adjustably connecting heighth adjustable sections of shoring or scaffolding. Another phase of the invention relates to the provision of a bracing member that enables a pivoted and sliding movement at one end thereof for, among other things, facilitating detachable engagement and disengagement of spaced-apart latching hole portions at its other end with respect to latching pin means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of cross brace member utilizations have been provided in the art for the purpose of making possible an adjustable change of the connected relationship of such members in accordance with vertical adjustments that are made between frames of upper and lower scaffold sections. Although it is possible to use a plurality of brace members of different lengths to compensate for the various adjustments, this is not too practical from the standpoint of minimizing the number of members for shipment and storage as well as installation purposes and particularly, for facilitating assembly or erection of scaffolding at a building site.
For the above purpose, one form of construction utilizes a series of spaced-apart, outwardly exposed, so-called attachment pins along the supporting leg members of one of the sections that have a spacing that corresponds to selected vertical adjustments between the sections. Another construction employs a series of vertically spaced-apart cross-extending so-called headers on the frames of a section to which ends of cross bracing members may be alternately attached to compensate for vertical adjustment of the sections with respect to each other. The type involving the use of outwardly exposed attachment pins along the legs has the disadvantage that the pins tend to become bent and damaged, particularly during the shipping and storage, and also due to the fact that they tend to serve as hazards for clothing of workers when the apparatus is being dismantled. On the other hand, the type involving the use of headers increases the cost, adds weight to the sections and complicates the use of the cross braces. Although I have developed an assembly using protected latching pins and brace members having latching slots at opposite ends thereof, there is a need for an improved assembly which will enable one end of the bracing members to be swingably and horizontally slidably mounted and positively retained in a foldable relation when the scaffold is to be dismantled and compacted for storage or shipment.
There has thus been a need for an inexpensive, simplified and improved form of cross bracing construction which will make possible the use of so-called standard length or a single set or group of cross braces which will, in their utilization, facilitate selective adjustments in conformance with vertical adjustments between the upper and lower sections, which will enable the use of protected latching pins for one end of the braces and the use of positively but detachably retaind, endwise-slidable, swingable, bracket mounting of their other ends.